Missing Girlfriend
by rusher4life12345
Summary: Sadie's spirit has been taken from her body by some thugs to take her to an unknown man. According to the magician thugs her and her brother both have a large bounty on their heads. So follow Walt and Carter as they try and find Sadie. Sadie/Walt/Anubis
1. Chapter 1

Missing Girlfriend Chapter 1: Sadie won't wake up!

Carter's POV

"Wake up Sadie! Me and you have to do an early morning class." I said yelling outside my sister's room. "You need breakfast!" I heard nothing from Sadie's room. "Sadie, I know you hate early morning classes. I do too, but you know we have to do them every once in a while." Still nothing from inside. "Okay I'm going to go get Walt!" I yelled. I then went to the breakfast buffet to find Walt sitting at our usual table with food in front of him, but it looks like he hasn't ate anything yet. "Can you go wake her up? She'll go easy on you for waking her up so early." He nodded and ran to Sadie's room. Five minutes later, I heard him running down the stairs again. He ran out onto the patio.

"Carter you need to come up here now." Walt said urgently. I instantly got up and ran to Sadie's room. Walt was again by Sadie's side and shaking her. "She won't wake up!" He said frantically. I went over to her other side.

"Sadie?" I asked. "Sadie?" She still wouldn't move. "Sadie Kane if you are playing a joke on us it's not funny! Wake up!" She still wouldn't move at all. I didn't even know if she was still alive. "Walt go get Jaz." He nodded and ran off. "Sadie please wake up." Walt and Jaz then ran back in. Jaz got on the side Walt was on. Walt was just standing off to the side with his arms crossed. "Can you help her?"

"I will surely try." She said as she got to work.

"Carter, can we talk in private please?" Walt asked. I nodded and went out into the hallway with him. He shut the door behind us. "Something is really wrong."

"Well thank you for that observation. I kind of saw that Sadie wasn't-"

"No it's more than that. Anubis isn't talking. He usually can't shut up if I even mention Sadie. Now he's silent. He knows something, but he's not willing to tell."

"I wonder why he's keeping it from us. He can't really help Sadie in the mortal world like we can." I said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get it out of him one way or another."

"Tell him to meet me and you at the graveyard near here." I said.

"What if he doesn't come?"

"I have a feeling he will." I said.

"Alright I told him to meet us in the graveyard in an hour."


	2. Talking to Anubis

Missing Girlfriend Chapter 2: Talking to Anubis

Carter's POV

"He better come." I said angry. "She's his girlfriend technically too, and he's doing absolutely nothing to help her out."

"I told him to meet us. You know how the gods are. They have no sense of time."

"Yeah but this is Sadie we're talking about. He needs to be giving us information." Just then Anubis showed up and walked over to us. "About time you showed up."

"I keep getting held up. Osiris keeps giving me jobs to do since he's too worried about Sadie to do anything for himself." Anubis said.

"You could've skipped all of them." I said mad.

"As much as I wanted to, Osiris is still my boss, and I hadn't realized I was so late till Osiris fell asleep."

"Well can you tell us what you know?" Walt asked before I could go off on Anubis even more.

"Well I know very little. What I do know is there is a huge bounty on you," he pointed at me. "and Sadie. Many magicians are after you guys. Nobody is certain who really wants you guys. There is only a place given where the guys are to put you and/or Sadie."

"Why did they take her spirit and not her body?" Walt asked.

"It's easier to take one or the other. Obviously they couldn't get into the building to get her body, which still had her spirit in it, so they used the hard way of getting her spirit. It's extremely hard to pull a spirit from one's body. It takes a massive amount of time to perfect it. You guys are dealing with some experienced magicians or some really lucky people."

"Well that's good to know."

"So you have no idea where she is?" I asked

"Well I can feel she's still in America. It's much easier to track bodies than spirits." Anubis said.

"I guess that makes sense." I said.

"I will try and help as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. I feel that she has been taken to the west. That's all I can sense of her spirit as of right now."

"Thanks Anubis." Walt said.

"No prob. I have to go now. Osiris should be waking up soon." With that Anubis was gone. I turned to Walt.

"Well that didn't help all that much." I said starting to walk to the entrance of the graveyard.

"At least we have a direction to head off to, and we know why Sadie was taken." Walt said following me.

"Why didn't they take me? Why didn't they take both of us?" I asked mad.

"They know you'd go after Sadie. So once you got there they could get you too." Walt said as we got back to the mansion. "Which is why I think you should sit this one out."

"I'm not sitting this one out! My sister is in danger, and it has been my duty to protect her. I have failed at that, so I need to be the one to bring her back."

"It's just-"

"I don't care about the dangers of this mission. I'm going to bring back Sadie if it's the last thing I do." I said walking into the mansion.


	3. What's going on with Sadie

Missing Girlfriend Chapter 3: What's going on with Sadie

Sadie's POV

"Ugh why is it so loud? A girl needs her beauty sleep people!" I said as I woke up. I was in an unfamiliar place. I was in a cage in some sort of truck. I went to pull something out of my locker in the Duat, but then I noticed my hand was transparent. "Why is my hand transparent?" I asked starting to freak out. I looked down to see my whole body was transparent as well. "What the crap is going on?" I really started to freak out. I couldn't touch my body, and I was in an unfamiliar place in a cage. Plus it didn't seem like I could use magic since I didn't have a body. "Okay calm down. I'm sure Walt, Anubis, Carter, and Zia are on there way right now to come get you. That's right. You'll be fine." I said going into a panic attack. Just then the back to the truck which I was in opened up. It seems like I was in the back of a semi truck.

"You weren't supposed to wake up for a few more hours. Go back to sleep." He waved his hand. I instantly felt tired and passed out again. The next time I woke up I was in a room or more like a cell. There was a mattress with a tiny pillow and a blanket. There wasn't even one of those special pillows that keep my ba in my body. Other than that there was nothing more in the room except a bookshelf with some books on it. I got up and looked at them. There were some old books that I've never read, some of those crappy teen love books, and some lastly some of the books I've read or have wanted to read.

"Well at least they left me something to do while I'm here." Thankfully I could still pick things up even though I can't even touch myself. After a while of reading I heard footsteps coming closer to my cell. I put the book down and stood up. A huge guy that I don't recognize comes in. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is I'm the greatest man alive since I was the one that kidnapped you." I scoffed.

"No you are the idiot that is going to get his butt kicked by my angry boyfriends and my brother." I suddenly felt immense pain.

"I'm sure you are worth a ton of money Ms. Kane, but I will not tolerate you being so rude to your host." He started to leave.

"Wait!" He turned to face me. "Why am I transparent, and why can't I touch my body?"

"That's because I didn't take your body. I took your spirit, which is so much easier to keep than a body." He said about to leave my cell. "Oh and you better hope your friends are willing to give up something good because there are many buyers waiting to have you in their hands." He said leaving. I suddenly got really fearful of my life. There has been many enemies that me and my brother have defeated over the years. There is no telling what they'd do if they got there hands on me.


End file.
